The War Back Home
by Blinker182
Summary: After returning from service in Afghanistan as an army medic, Arnold has decided to finally get his life back on track and go to college. But with the horrors of war fresh in his mind, civilian life is hard to adjust to. Lucky for him, a certain blonde from his past has taken up residence at the boarding house, and she just might be the one to help him through it.
1. Chapter 1

**The War Back Home**

 **Chapter 1**

Arnold stared out of the taxi's window as he entered the outskirts of the city where he grew up. Hillwood. It had barely changed since he left nearly five years ago. The streets, the people, the buildings, it was like he never left at all.

But he had. After high school was over, Arnold signed up for military service in the United States Army. It was a path that no one had expected him to take, even Arnold himself. But it seemed the right decision.

Arnold was desperate to become a doctor. He loved helping people and seeing them get better. He wanted to follow in his parents footsteps and help those in need. He was sure he had what it took to be a great M.D. Except money. Towards the end of high school, Arnold's grandmother took a turn for the worse and was bedridden for some time. As a result, Arnold had to put his studies to one side to help his grandfather Phil run the Sunset Arms boarding house. Consequently, Arnolds grades began to drop, and a scholarship seemed more and more unlikely. Arnold did graduate, but his family just didn't have the funds to send him to college. Arnold of course was devastated. Then one day, as he was walking to the meet his best friend Gerald, he came across an army recruiter giving out flyers on the street.

 _Arnold stood a few feet from the soldier as he called out to those who walked by him, attempting to hand them the flyers. He was probably in his mid-twenties,_ _wearing a camouflage jacket, pants, tan army boots and a black beret on his head. The soldier saw Arnold standing there. "You young man!" He exclaimed. Arnold jumped slightly and the authority of the soldiers voice. "Uh-uh me?" Arnold relied, stammering.  
"Yes you! Come closer, I'm not gonna bite." Arnold shuffled closer to the man. Now Arnold stood next to him, the soldier handed Arnold a flyer. Arnold examined it. There were pictures of soldiers in full combat uniform with weapons, then on another page, pictures of a female soldier playing basketball with her squad mates. "Serving your country is the greatest thing you can do, you'll gain skills, friends, visit some amazing places and most importantly, defeat America's enemies." Arnold continued to examine the piece of paper. There was lots of information on it about pay, length of service and other things about army life. One part however stuck out to him. "What's this about college tuition fees?" Arnold asked the man, pointing it out on the flyer. "Ah well you see, should you make it through training and earn the right to call yourself a soldier, then the army will help pay for your college education when you leave." Arnold couldn't believe it! A way for him to go to college and his family wouldn't have to sell everything they had in order for him to do it. Before he knew it, he was at the recruitment office, signing his papers. He decided to that he wanted to be a medic. That way, he would get training and firsthand experience that would surely help him at medical school. Plus, he got to help those in need like he always wanted._

Arnold didn't want to leave his grandparents to struggle by themselves with running the boarding house, so he sent the majority of his pay home so that his grandpa could hire someone to help out. A few people came and went, but according to the last letter Arnold received from his grandpa, they just hired a new person who seemed to be doing really well at the job. Arnold pulled the said letter out of the pocket of his dark blue army service uniform. He opened it up and, for what felt like the hundredth time, he read it.

 _Dear Arnold_

 _Hey Shortman! Sorry it's been awhile since I last wrote ya, was a little busy trying to find a replacement housekeeper since the old one left. I tell ya, seems like no one around this place lasts long at that job. But we found someone eventually. She's pretty good at it from what I've seen so far, always eager to help me out and the residents like her. So does your grandmother actually, those two get on like a house on fire. I'm hoping that once you go off to college she can stick around. She's the youngest one we've had so far but she's mature for her age, and I gotta say, quite the looker too. And feisty! Anyway, I know you're coming home at the end of the month and we're all looking forward to it! Even the new residents we have that haven't met you yet keep telling me they can't wait to see you. Maybe you can tell me some of your war stories. It would make a change from me telling you about mine back in WWII. Anyway, safe flight Shortman, I'll see you soon. And remember, never eat raspberries!_

 _Grandpa Phil_

Arnold smiled to himself as he put the letter back in his pocket. He had missed his family dearly. He always regretted not coming home when he was on leave, but every time he had the opportunity, the battalion commander would asked him if he wanted to be transferred to a unit that was just about to leave for war and needed a medic, and Arnold just couldn't say no.

But he was finally coming home. His time in the army was over and now was the time to finally make his dream of being a doctor a reality.

The journey home had been tiring. Arnold was a member of 2nd Battalion, 2nd Infantry Regiment, which was based in Louisiana. He had flown from there to Seattle, and now was coming to the end of a two hour cab journey.

A few blocks from the boarding house, the traffic began to thicken. The weather was warm and the sun shined down on the city. Arnold decided that he should just get out and walk. He really needed to stretch his legs.

"Just pull over here, I can walk the rest of the way." The driver nodded and pulled up on the sidewalk. Arnold pulled out his wallet. "How much do I owe you?" he asked the driver, who looked to be in his late forties. "It's on the house." The driver replied. Arnold looked puzzled.  
"What are you talking about?" he asked, confusion in his voice.  
"I was a Marine in the first Gulf war, so I know we gotta look after our own. I can't let you pay for the journey Corporal."  
Arnold sighed and fished out $100 from his wallet. "Look, I'm sure you got a family to feed, and I didn't go to war just to have their father not be able to provide for them."

The driver sighed, and reluctantly took the money. Arnold got out of the cab, taking a large olive green bag with "U.S ARMY" written in bold black letters on the side out of the trunk. The bag contained all of his personal belongings, not that he had many to bring back.

Arnold walked down the street with a sense of nostalgia. He used to walk down here all the time with his old gang of friends. Since he left, he hadn't heard from any of them, save Gerald. He would call Gerald via satellite phone when he got the chance. Gerald had gone to California on a basketball scholarship and was well on his way to playing professionally. Arnold wasn't surprised. Gerald was a natural athlete and soon would have everything he dreamed of. Except Phoebe, the only girl he wanted. They dated for two years but with him in California and her going to Ohio to study bio-chemistry, they decided to end it. Gerald was pretty beaten up by it, and apparently still is.

With only a block left, Arnold was reminded of a certain pig-tailed blonde who he would often bump into around here. Literally. He hadn't heard anything about Helga G. Pataki since he left. They had become good friends in high school although she was still a little rough around the edges with him. But, she managed to talk to him normally and stop pelting him with spit balls all the time which Arnold took as progress. Before high school was over she said that she was hoping to attend a college in Illinois studying English. Whether that was the case or not, Arnold had no idea.

The boarding house came into view. The building still looked like he remembered only it looked like it had had a fresh lick of paint recently. Arnold was feeling nervous. Despite experiencing war first hand, this was still the most nerve wracking thing he had experienced. He head was filled with all sorts of thoughts about what would happen when he got home. Would he adjust to civilian life? Would he be able to carry on as normal? He had no idea. He stopped outside the large red building. It looked so welcoming yet imposing at the same time. There was a small blue car parked outside that Arnold didn't recognise. He looked at his reflection in the cars window, straightening out his service uniform and making sure his beret was on straight. Several medals hung from his left breast pocket, two for serving in Iraq and Afghanistan and one for good conduct. But there was one missing. Since being awarded it, Arnold had never worn it openly, instead keeping it hidden away in his footlocker. Now it was in his army bag and he could feel it weighing him down. He never wanted to be reminded of that day. That day he performed the actions that led to him being awarded that medal.

He pushed those thoughts aside to focus on the task at hand. He took a deep breath and walked up that all too familiar stoop. He knocked three times. He had no key anymore, he left it behind for the new housekeeper because Phil couldn't afford to get another one cut. After a few seconds, Arnold heard a voice from inside the house.

"Just a minute!" It called out. It was a female voice by the sounds of it and she was young. The new housekeeper Arnold guessed. He heard the tumblers in the door turn and the door unlock. As the door opened, Arnolds jaw dropped.

It couldn't be.

"Arnold?" The young lady managed to quiver out.

Arnold looked her dead in her big blue eyes.

"Helga?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Arnold was dumbstruck. What the hell was Helga of all people doing here? Was she the new housekeeper? No way, Grandpa Phil would have told him that. Wouldn't he?

Arnold took in her appearance. She looked different but she was defiantly Helga. Long golden hair, pale skin, eyes as blue as the ocean. She was still tall and lean, but had filled out in all the right places. She wore her hair down instead of her trademark pigtails, and her unibrow had gone. In the few moments the two stared at each other, he had already come to the conclusion that she was beautiful.

"I...what...you..." Arnold struggled to get his words out. He hadn't seen Helga in years and now suddenly here she was, in his own home.

"Helga, who's at the door?" The unmistakeable voice of Arnold's grandpa called out. Just then, Phil stepped out into the hallway, immediately spotting his grandson standing on the boarding house stoop.

"Shortman! It's so good to finally have you home!" Phil exclaimed. Arnold walked in past Helga, momentarily forgetting about her, and gave his grandfather a hug.

"It feels good to be home grandpa, I missed you so much." Arnold wasn't lying. Phil had become more like a father than a grandfather to him. So many times when Arnold was caught up in some hopeless situation abroad or saw some terribly horrific things, he thought of his grandpa and how he would give anything just for him to share some of his wisdom. But now Arnold was home, after years of war and bloodshed, Arnold had made it back.

Phil ushered Arnold into the living room, leaving a stunned Helga stood like a statue by the front door.

The room still looked like Arnold remembered, only with a few new faces in it. Arnold immediate spotted his grandmother sat in a wheelchair in the centre of the room. He frowned slightly, she wasn't in one the last time he saw her.

"Kimba!" His grandma held her arms out, beckoning Arnold to embrace her. Arnold dropped his bag to the floor and rushed over to hug the old woman. "It's good to see you too grandma. How have you been?"

"Ahh those damn redcoats got me! After all these years they finally got me and put me in this damn chair. But I went down fighting Kimba, believe me. But enough about me, how are you? Tell me all about your adventures on the continent! Those natives give you any trouble?"

Arnold had missed his grandma's crazy ramblings. He knew deep down that it was probably due to Alzheimer's or dementia but for now, it was nice to pretend she was just a little odd.  
"I'm doing fine grandma, it's good to be back here with you guys. I'll tell about it all later after I've settled back in." His grandma nodded as his attention was turned to the two other occupants in the room. One was a young girl with long ebony hair, around 13 if he had to guess. The other was an older gentleman, looked to be in his mid forties, with black hair and glasses. "Arnold," Grandpa Phil began "This is Mr. Crawford." The older man stood up and shook Arnold's hand. "Pleased to meet you Corporal, your grandparents have told me all about you. I'm Mark Crawford."  
"Pleasure to meet you sir, please, call me Arnold."  
Mr. Crawford smiled and nodded and then turned to the young girl who was sat on the couch reading a book. "This is my daughter Evelyn. Come and say hi to Arnold sweetie." But the girl did not move, or even acknowledge her father at all. She simply carried on reading her book. Mr. Crawford turned back to Arnold. "You'll have to excuse her Arnold, she lost her mother last year and hasn't been the same since. You see, she has Asperger's and her mother was the only one who she would really speak to." Arnold looked back at the girl who was still engrossed in her book. His heart went out to her. Losing a parent was devastating, and having a disability like hers probably only exacerbated the heartache. "I'm sorry to hear that Mr. Crawford, if there's anything I can do to help either of you, please let me know." Mr. Crawford smiled "Thank you Arnold, I might just take you up on that." The older man then went and sat back down next to his daughter.

Arnold turned back to his grandpa. "Are there any other boarders?" His grandpa nodded.  
"Yeah there are another three but they're all out at the minute, they'll be back later. Oh and our new housekeeper of course. Helga! Come in here please!" After a few seconds, Helga appeared at the doorway to the living room. The two blondes once again locked eyes. "I understand you two already know each other?" His grandpa said. Arnold nodded, not taking his eyes off of her. "Hey-y Helga," He stuttered "It's...um...good to see you." Helga continued to simply stare at the young soldier.

Helga desperately searched for words to say to him. _"C'mon Helga ol' girl, you've waited years for this, just say something, anything!"_ Helga cleared her throat and opened her mouth. But nothing came out.  
She tried again to speak, but all she managed to blurt out was "I have to go to the store, we need stuff for dinner." And with that she quickly turned around and walked out of the front door.

Arnold was left standing there speechless. Why did she react like that, almost like she had no idea he would be there. He turned back to Phil "Grandpa, did she know I was coming? Why didn't you say in your letter she was the new housekeeper?"  
Phil laughed "Of course she knew you were coming Shortman, she never stopped asking about ya! And I thought it would be a nice surprise." It was certainly a surprise but Arnold wasn't so sure if it was nice or not. If she knew he was coming then why did she react that way? Why the hell was she even living here? All these questions could only be answered by Helga. He needed to speak to her.

Down the street, Helga pulled out her phone from her bag and dialled a number. "Hello?" The voice on the other end answered. 

"Phoebe it's me. We need to talk."

 **[A/N] Hey there guys! Thanks to everyone who followed this story and for all those who left positive comments, it's really nice of you. Next chapter will be more from Helga's perspective. See you all soon!**


End file.
